Field
The invention relates to a wearable electronic apparatus, a computer program and a method.
Description of the Related Art
Usability of a wearable electronic apparatus may be compromised for various reasons. A user interface may be challenged with excess information, for example. A battery life may also be shortened due to processing of needless information, for example.